Dead For Sunrise
by Kag-Inu4E
Summary: For a certain onyx eyed hottie, getting what he wanted was easy. But when a new cocktail waitress, named Sakura, comes to town, with a unique ability that no one knows about, which is the ability to read minds, figures out Uchiha Sasuke’s Secret, what mus
1. Meeting the Vampire!

**Dead For Sunrise**

**_Summery: _**For a certain onyx eyed hottie, getting what he wanted was easy. But when a new cocktail waitress, named Sakura, comes to town, with a unique ability that no one knows about, which is the ability to read minds, figures out Uchiha Sasuke's Secret, what must he do?

**_Disclaimer_**: I own nothing, also if you've read the book _Dead Until Dark _by Charlaine Harris, you'll know this story, for it's kind of based off of that.

**

* * *

**

"Sakura, can you go get more Samuel Adams for me, thanks?" Said Haruno Sakura's boss, Tsunade. Though she was a big drunk and gambler, she had a good business. As Sakura, a girl with unusual pink hair, about 5'4", a 24 year old with a body that would have any man drooling. Even though she could read minds good enough that even a smart person would not notice, she didn't use her, as she called "curse", because she had a sense of control and a little thing called privacy. At her job, she had three other friends, named Hinata, another cocktail waitress, TenTen, a replaceable cook, but she usually was on duty since their regular cook was on personal time. Her third friend was named Naruto, and though at first when she came here, he had a crush on her, he was now going out with Hinata, whom had pearl white eyes, very shy, dark hair, and was an heiress to the Hyuuga empire, while Naruto was a hyperactive, a blond with blue eyes, as clear as the ocean, you'd know at first glance that they were totally opposites, though they were totally committed to one another, and made a cute couple. TenTen, always having two buns on her head, was one word, a tomboy. Which was why she always wore boy clothes. Put together in a line, you could tell that TenTen was one year older than Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata.

As Sakura came back with the Samuel Adams, an odd mysterious man walked in, sitting at the middle tables, one of Sakura's tables. She then went to his table and said, "I'll be your waitress for this evening. What can I get for you?" He then looked up, making Sakura blush from his intensity gaze. Looking straight into his eyes, she noticed that for once, she couldn't read his mind. '_I can't read his mind! That means….." **'Cha! He's a vampire!!!' **_said Inner Sakura. He than said, "I'll have red wine." and looked away, making Sakura to come out of her daze. She, taking a notepad out, wrote down what he had just ordered, making her suspicions true enough to her.

**

* * *

**

_ 'She's cute. And that pink hair, I wonder who dies it that color. I **MUST **have her, and I'll get her soon.' _As you probably just figured, this mysterious man was a play boy, using his looks for a good night, then throwing the girl he used away by either using his fangs, or just letting them go. As Sakura came back with the wine, she noticed him speaking with two people who were on her _'hitlist'. _She'd heard about them, with their paranormal studies. She also had heard that once, they took a man, whom they thought was a vampire, and drained him of his blood, to sell in the black market. _'Oh No, what if he ends up like that one man, only he's a real vampire, so, oh no, with the chains and stuff they use, he'll be in real danger! But, how do I - -,' _she was interrupted of her thoughts, when one of the Mara's **_(A/N: The 'evil couple's' last name.) _**said, "Hey, pinky, come over and order us some drinks, we're thirsty!" in a snobby way. She had always treated her like Sakura should've been grateful to be in her presence.

**

* * *

**

Sakura, finally coming back for the tenth time, noticed the Mara's and the mysterious man/vampire, leaving. As she walked up to the table, she noticed that they didn't leave a tip, but only the amount they owed. _'Figures, they have sticks wedged so far up their asses that they don't have enough time to put an extra buck on the table!' '**Cha! They're so GAY!!!' **_She then remembered that they were with a live **VAMPIRE**, if you look through the lines… She then ran up to Naruto, saying, " I'm taking a break, can you cover?" He nodded, with her running out the entrance, when she heard what sounded like a beating. She then, cautiously in a 007 way, went to the noise. What she saw, would make her own grandmother wench in her grave. There was the vampire, along with the Mara's. Mr. Mara was on the vampire's back, a sword to the vampire's neck, though I doubt it would of killed him, if it weren't for the sword having silver on the metal part of the katana. Also, around Mrs. Mara's neck was garlic, which was stinking up the area. As Mrs. Mara was getting the vampire's blood, Sakura could tell that he was trying to get loose, and with the binds being made of silver, with holy water poured onto it, was making his arms sting, and the skin melting away, making Sakura want to barf. _'I've had enough, I'm kicking their asses!'_ _**'Cha! Let's go for hurting that HOT vampire!' **'Can you think of anything but that, the man's in pain for god's sake!! Man, are you deprived!' **'Well, if you'd make me undeprived then I wouldn't be deprived!' **'Shut up, I'm going!' _She then, stalked behind Mr. Mara, and without a second glance, raised her foot, and launched a kick on his head, throwing him off of the vampire. Mrs. Mara, finally looking up, got up and snarled, "Move away girl, I'm doing this town a favor by ridding us of vampires!" Sakura snarled right back, and said, "Yeah, and then selling his blood on the black market? You're just a bad as a mass murderer!" Mrs. Mara then launched at Sakura, getting close within punching distance, and punched……But the punch was so slow that a tortoise could've missed that punch. Sakura, being the sarcastic girl she is, just moved her head to the right a little notch. Doing that only made the woman mad.

Mr. Mara, watching his ugly ass wife battle Sakura, grabbed the sword, and started to sneak up behind Sakura. Being that he was a dumb blond, **_(A/N: No offence to blondes, I know a lot of blondes that are smart.) _**he made **A LOT **of noise, so Sakura, being a black belt, stealthily moved away, and went to the Vampire. Starting to untie the vampire, as she heard a crash, and a sort of loud boom. When she got the binds undone, the vampire said, "Watch out." She then did what she was told, and just as she did, a sword came, just a centimeter away from her ear, getting a few locks of hair floating down. "Oh, no you didn't! Never mess with a white girl's hair!" **_(A/n: If you've ever seen _Under Cover Brother, _then you know where I got this part from, lol. And I'm not being racist, just it's kind of funny, 'cause if you imagine Sakura saying that, yeah, anyways, on with the story, lol.) _**She then got up, only to jump back down onto the floor, doing an undercut on his feet, in a circular motion, sending the male to the floor. While Mr. Mara was falling to the floor, he lost grip of the katana, having it fly up in the air. Just as it was coming down, the tip of the katana facing Sakura's head, the Vampire noticed this, and with his newly released hands, jumped and grabbed onto the katana.

**

* * *

**

After finishing off the Mara's, the Vampire made it look like a natural cause, and he started to walk away. _'Damn, if I don't get outta here now, she'll regret what I do.' _She then ran in front of him, and said, "I never got your name. I deserve to know the person I saved and whom saved my life." He then walked past her, saying, "Name's Uchiha Sasuke." "Oh, well my name's Haruno Sakura." As he was walking away, she yelled, "See you tomorrow night!" As he was walking away, he thought, _'She said tomorrow NIGHT! How could she know? Could she? Or, could she just be saying that she works at night? All well, sun's going to come up soon.'_ He then headed towards the cemetery, going to his secret spot for where he rests. Even though he does have a house, he sleeps outside, 'cause his house has windows. When he got to the place, he stripped of his clothing, **_(A/N: Don't ask why, you'll figure out why later on in the story. Thank you!!)_** and got in the ground, covering himself in soil just as the sun was coming up.

**

* * *

**

**_Next Chapter: Second Meeting, Meeting the best Friends!_**

**_Chapter Preview: "Teme, I challenge you! You think you're SO great, with your saving Sakura-Chan and all, but I have news for you, I'll beat you, then I'll be Sakura-Chan's- OW, Sakura-Chan what was that for?!" For Being such an idiot, Idiot!"_**

**_A/N: I should update in about two more weeks, but if not, then I don't know when, lol.. _**


	2. Second Meeting, Meeting the Friends

**_Second Meeting, Meeting the best Friends!_**

**_Disclaimer:_ _I own nothing, also if you've read the book Dead Until Dark by Charlaine Harris, you'll know this story, for it's kind of based off of that._**

* * *

For the second time this week, Sasuke walked into _'Tsunade's' **(A/N: The Bar that Tsunade owns, lol!!)**_ and sat down at the same table as he did the other time he was here. Soon, Sakura noticed him, and walked over to him. He was looking her up and down, specifically at her breasts, imagining him on top of her, nibbling on her left nipple, watching as she writhed under him, moaning his name, but was pulled out of his fantasy when he noticed that not only was she there, but he had a raging hard-on. _'Great, now if she sees me, she'll laugh. I HATE you mind!'_ She then said, "I'll skip intros, so what do you want? Same as last time?" He nodded, and she went back to go get his red wine like he had ordered last time. 

_**With Sakura and Others:**_

While she walked back to get Sasuke's drink, Hinata, Naruto, and TenTen were all talking about the famous Uchiha playboy! Naruto was yelling, "I can't believe he's here, at the same table for the second time this week! If he even thinks about going after Sakura-Chan, I'll kill that Teme!" Sakura, who had just heard what he'd said, turned to him, and asked, "What do you mean _'Going after Sakura-chan!'_? What, is like a player or something?" All three of the others nodded their heads. TenTen asked Sakura, "So Sakura, you've never heard of the famous Sasuke Uchiha, man with the most fan girls, has had the most fan girls for the longest time, and biggest player in Konoha? Surely to Kami-Sama, you've heard of him?! He's famous **_EVERYWHERE _**he goes!" When Sakura nodded, all three of her friends dropped to the floor, anime style.

"And Naruto, you're not going to hurt Sasuke! He saved my life last night!" yelled a **_Very_** mad Sakura. When Naruto asked why, Sakura explained how he had saved her life, only not saying that Sasuke was a vampire, now the fact that he'd been attacked by drainers, only that the Mara family double had tried killing her, and he saved her. _'At least they're buying it for now. I'd hate to have the whole town knowing that Sasuke was a vampire. Wait, did I just think that?'_ Inner-Sakura yelled back in Sakura's mind, **_'Cha, you did! You like him, you like him, you like him! Though, I'd love to lick that fine chiseled chest with fine pecks, 8-pack, and maybe go lower-'_** as Sakura was getting the images that Inner-Sakura were projecting of her doing more than just licking Sasuke's chiseled chest with the fine pecks, and everything, while they were in the middle- Sorry, wandered a bit, anyway, TenTen, Naruto, and Hinata all noticed Sakura shaking her head feverishly, though they didn't know why, she was shaking her head to get her **_Very_** naughty thoughts out of her head . While hen, Sakura was crowded by her three friends, all three of them yelling the following:

Naruto: **"Bring Sasuke-Teme Back here, and lemme have a talk with that bastard!"**

Hinata: **_"May-maybbbe w-we should gi-gi-ve Sa-Sasuke-San a tal-talk."_**

TenTen: **_"What they said."_**

As Sakura had the naughty thoughts, her arousal had hit ten-four, which was how Sasuke, using his keen sense of smell, had smelled it._ 'Hn, guess I had an effect on her. Mmmmm, I could eat her up, if I could smell this scent everyday of my life.'_ While he was thinking those thoughts, while smirking, Sakura had come back with his red wine. While walking up, Sasuke could still smell that intoxicating smell of hers, coaxing him to just take her right then and there, but he controlled himself, thinking that he'd have his Sakura when the time was right.When Sakura walked up to the table, and handed him the red wine, she told Sasuke, "Um, Sasuke, my friends want to have a word with you. Something about you saving me last night. I kinda, sorta, kinda changed the story a bit, so play along."

When they walked into the chill room, all of Sakura's friends' eyes were on Sasuke. One at a time, they stood up, Naruto jumping up first, Hinata being shy, stood up shyly, and TenTen just standing up regularly. The first thing Naruto blurted out was, "Teme, I challenge you! You think you're SO great, with your saving Sakura-Chan and all, but I have news for you, I'll beat you, then I'll be Sakura-Chan's- OW, Sakura-Chan what was that for?!" "For Being such an idiot, Idiot!" Sasuke just smirked, and said, "Dobe. I'd beat you faster than you can say _'I challenge you'_." When Sakura heard this, she bopped Sasuke on the head, saying, "Sasuke, be nice to my friends, or they might hurt you." They then started talking about different things, mostly Naruto yelling to Sasuke, saying that he's better than Sasuke, and he could beat Sasuke and with Sasuke retorting with a _'Dobe'_ or _'dead-last'. _In the end, the two ended up in a heavy arm wrestle. Sasuke winning 10/11, and Naruto winning 1/11 games. **_(A/N: Sorry, but I have to make Sasuke stronger, 'cause he's a vampire, lol)_**

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home, Sasuke-kun. Um, you don't mind if I call that, do you?" said Sakura, while standing in front of her two story, old classical house. When she looked up into Sasuke's eyes, she saw some unknown emotion into his eyes, when he leaned down, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. At first, Sakura was very shocked, but then closed her eyes, letting her body take over, and her emotions run wild. Soon, the kiss became more passionate, with Sasuke wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist, while nibbling on Sakura's lower lip, getting a moan from Sakura. Finally, needing air, Sasuke allowed Sakura to come up for air. Breathlessly, she said, "Not that that was the most amazing kiss I've ever had, but why'd you do that, and I see your fangs. I know what you are Sasuke, and I'm not afraid." 

_'She knows?!'_ Inner-Sasuke then came out, and yelled in Sasuke's head, **'Hell yeah! She's sexy, smart, and doesn't care that we're a vampire! I'm in love! Take her Sasuke, take her now! Make her ours, and no one will ever take her away! Make her one with us, and we'll be together for all of eternity!' **When Sakura noticed Sasuke making weird faces, she said, "I guess being alive or not really matters. Good-bye Sasuke, sorry for saying I knew." When she walked up to her gate, Sasuke grabbed her arm, pulling her to his chest, and said, "I don't care. How'd you know?" Smelling Sakura's lust, he tried controlling himself from taking himself from taking her right then and there, making her his for all of eternity. All of his blood flow **_(He he, blood flow, lol. On with the story!) _**went to his groin area, staying there. When Sakura felt his desire, and knowing it was because of her, blushed, and told Sasuke, "I can't tell you out here, I'll tell you why in the house. I must tell you, TenTen, Hinata, and Naruto all live with me here. They'll probably be watching horror films right now, like every Friday. Come on."

_**

* * *

**_

**_End of the chapter! Yay, I'm liking this story of mine!!! Lol. I'll update in another two weeks, lol. Also, below I'll be answering to some reviewers, so yeah, lol._**

**_Next Chapter: Inside the House, and A little More_**

**_Chapter Preview: "I could tell that you're a vampire since you sat down at my table. The reason why, is because, I..I'm telepathic, and if I concentrate hard enough, I can move things. Only those three, and you are the only ones to know. Please, don't tell anyone." When Sasuke nodded, Sakura felt weight being lifted of off her shoulders. When she hugged him, she felt something poking her stomach. When she looked up, she saw Sasuke blushing a tinge of pink, and smirking. She just had to say, "Either you have something hard in your pocket, or you're really happy to meet me."_**

_**Reviews (7 so Far):**_

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90**: **Thank you! It's kinda my first try in a Vampire story, lol. I think I'm missing some points though. Lol.**

**DarknessFlameWolf: Ok, I tried breaking my paragraphs, but I don't think I did so well, and thanks 4 reviewing!**

**WhItE DoRiAn: Undercover Brother is a movie, made in 2002, I think. It's a comedy, really funny, lol. And thanks 4 reviewing, and I'll update soon!**

**Merridaine: Thank you! I think it's going to be better, lol. Thanks 4 reviewing, also, lol!**

**Ninaleoliona: Yes, lol, and it'll get awsomer, lol. Thanks for reviewing, also!**

**Krazzy-chan: I updated for ya, lol! Thanks 4 reviewing! Ja 4 now!**


End file.
